Besides its cosmetic values, proper dental hygiene is essential to prevent disease and decay of the teeth, mouth, gums and surrounding areas. Devices and methods for optimum oral care are well known and established and few could argue against their value to society. Perhaps the most recognized oral care apparatus is the toothbrush, which has been a main stay in various shapes and forms for centuries. Many professionals in the dental care field agree that to be the most effective in preventing oral disease, a strict regimen of dental care should be followed. This schedule often includes regular brushing using a cleaning agent such as toothpaste several times a day. This routine in many instances is often preceded or followed by flossing to remove otherwise inaccessible particles of food or debris. Preferably brushing is done after each meal to remove the build up of tartar at the earliest possible opportunity. It is also advisable for aesthetic reasons to care for one's teeth prior to a meeting, conference or other social situation where one would like not only to present the best visual presence possible, but also to eliminate residue that may contribute to breath odor.
The problem with maintaining dental hygiene is that away from one's residence it is both difficult and cumbersome to carry necessary tooth care products such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, and dental floss. Whereas there are a number of compact and travel toothbrushes along with small tubes of toothpaste, it is difficult to store and lug these devices from place to place, especially in a setting where a luggage bag, purse or satchel is not readily accessible. Also, once used the toothbrush becomes wet, soiled and infectious making it even less desirable. Cylindrical or elongated brushes and tubes are protruding, bulky, and not cosmetically appropriate to carry one one's person away from their home, car, or hotel room. They are also expensive to replace after each use. Toothbrushes, while invaluable for health are not visually acceptable for public display. These items are also often forgotten or intentionally omitted by travelers, requiring inn keepers to keep a stock of these items in an effort to service their customers. While the guests may benefit from such an endeavor, the hotel often suffers by having to use precious storage space to supply these along with other sundries. Costs for these toiletries are also prohibitive. Few guests would find a partially used tube of toothpaste acceptable, yet at the same time would not finish the average small tube in a normal stay. Additionally, the innkeeper gains no promotional advantage in giving out any of these tooth care items other than possible the good will of having supplied the product. The length of a normal toothbrush may also make it too long to use in many dispensers or vending machines. Other cleaning adjuncts such as wipes, picks, etc. are compact but do not provide the thorough cleaning that is possible only by using a bristle brush.